fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kuchnia, wakat, i inne rzeczy
UWAGA! Ta strona może mieć treści wulgarne, seksistowskie, nawiązujące do erotyki, przeciwrządowe i śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! UWAGA! Totalna Porażka: Ed, Edd i Eddy 2.0 odcinek 2 - Kuchnia, wakat, i inne rzeczy Początek Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Ed, Edd i Eddy - powitaliśmy uczestników, a oni aż wiwatowali "CHRIS!". Zawodnicy udali się do lasu i rozpoczęli szukanie ananasów. Jeden z ananasów miał wyryte logo drużyny Chris jest very słodki. Heather zerwała z Alejandrem, co zrobiła już... (wyciąga kartkę) Jasna cholera! Pozwalają im napisać tyle zer?! Dzięki niezdarstwu Nazz Smaczne Ryby znalazły pierwsze ananasy. Dotarły później też Tłuste Hamburgery, a ich członek - Ezekiel z głodu musiał akurat zwycięskiego ananasa zjeść... jakby nie mógł jakiegoś innego. Na ceremonii spotkaliśmy się z jego drużyną. Sarah została zdyskwalifikowana za pobicie wielkiego ja. A Jimmy i Ezekiel polecieli razem z nią. Tłuste Hamburgery w pierwszym odcinku straciły aż 3 zawodników! Więc mają wakat. Dlatego, dajemy im: ''Obok Chrisa lądują na spadochronach Cody i Gwen. 'Chris: '''Tych dwóch frajerów. Ucieszą się? A może nie? Odpowiedź znajdziecie lub nie w Totalnej! Porażce! Ed, Edd i Eddy! Port ''Obie drużyny czekają przy Chrisie, a obok niego Cody i Gwen. Courtney próbuje wbiec na nią, ale Chef ją powstrzymuje. 'Chris: '''Zapewne zastanawiacie się co tu robicie. '''Courtney: '''BĘDZIEMY STRZELAĆ Z ŁUKU?! (złowieszczy śmierch) '''Chris: '''Jezu... Całkiem nieźle jej odbiło. Nie, niestety nie będziemy. Oto nowi członkowie Tłustych Hamburgerów! Gwen i Cody. '''Gwen: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem w drużynie z Courtney?! '''Chris: '''Na Twoje szczęście. A szkoda, dostarczylo by to oglądalności :( Teraz wypad do swoich domków, mamy małe opóźnienie, bo silnik w samochodzie z jedzeniem siadł. Macie szczęście, małolaty. Dom Smacznych Ryb ''Gwen przez przypadek wchodzi do tego domu. Tuż nad jej głową przelatuje siekiera, a jej oczom ukazuje się biegnąca na nią Courtney z tasakiem. Na szczęście Gwen rzuca się na jakieś łóżko i trafia w Heather. 'Heather: '''Odwal się, gotko! ''Odrzuca ją od siebie, a Courtney już bierze zamach, ale ktoś wykopuje z jej rąk tasak, a jest to... Heather. 'Heather: '''DOSYĆ! Jeśli chcecie się nawzajem pozabijać to nie tutaj! Nie chcę mieć tutaj rozlewu krwi! ''Wypycha je obydwie z domku i zamyka drzwi. Przed domkiem Courtney i Gwen stoją na przeciwko siebie i patrzą na siebie. Zwyczajnie. Bez żadnej wrogości. 'Gwen: '''Co ja ci zrobiłam? '''Courtney: '''W sumie to... chyba nic. Nie wiem, za co się gniewam. Zgoda? '''Gwen: '''Zgoda. ''Uściskują sobie dłonie. 'Gwen: '''W sumie to... przepraszam. Przepraszam za Duncana... '''Courtney: '''Nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stało. '''Gwen: '''Jak chcesz to... weź go sobie. Nie chcę mieć tego na sumieniu. '''Courtney: '''Serio? Dzięki! ''Rozeszły się do swoich domków. Domek Tłustych Hamburgerów Gwen wchodzi i podchodzi do Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Cześć, Gwen. Co u ciebie? '''Gwen: '''Nic... Duncan, wiesz... ja... nie mogę być z tobą. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? '''Duncan: '''Tak, rozumiem... (lekko opuścił głowę) '''Gwen: '''Noo... nic. ''Siada na swoim łóżku i zaczyna się rozpakowywać. '' ''Cody podchodzi do Gwen i trzepocze rzęsami. 'Gwen: '''Co ty robisz? '''Cody: '''No co... ''Przez okno wpada Sierra i zaczyna przytulać, całować itp. Cody'ego. 'Sierra: '''Cody! Wiesz jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam?! Ten długi czas, kiedy Cię przy tobie mnie nie było! Wiesz jak mi było źle?! POJMUJESZ TO?! ''Sierra zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia. '''Cody: Znowu?.. Domek Smacznych Ryb LeBron robi pompki z jedną ręką na plecach. Courtney: 'Jak ty to robisz? '''LeBron: '''Normalnie... '''Dakota: '(czesze włosy, maluje usta szminką) Wiesz, mam wolny wieczór w piątek. Co robisz? 'LeBron: '''Nie. '''Dakota: '''Dlaczego? '''LeBron: '''Ja nie oddaję serca pierwszej napotkanej dziewczynie. Dlaczego? ''Wyjmuje gazetę i rzuca ją Dakocie. 'Dakota: '(próbuje czytać) L... r... Ej, pomoże mi ktoś? Nie umiem czytać... 'LeBron: '''Jest tu ktoś o wyższym IQ? '''Courtney: '(do Dakoty) Daj mi to. (wyrywa z jej rąk gazetę i zaczyna czytać) LeBron Bon Jovi wybrany najlepszym piłkarzem świata. O Jezu! To piłkarz! I w dodatku najlepszy! 'LeBron: '''I żyj tu, człowieku... '''Heather: '''Niby co jest złego w byciu gwiazdą? '''LeBron: '''Idę ulicą - ciągle "Pan LeBron? Mogę autograf?" Uwierz mi. Jakby tego było mało, robię też w muzyce. Ale robię to, co lubię. ''Śladowa ilość orzecha arachidowego. 'Eddy: '''Hmm... autograf takiej gwiazdy może się nieźle sprzedać... (podchodzi do LeBrona) Dasz mi swój autograf? ''Daje LeBronowi kartkę i długopis. 'LeBron: '''Widzicie? (podpisuje się) Proszę... ''Eddy bierze kartkę i długopis i odchodzi wiwatując. 'Eddy: '''Jest! Będę miał na łamiszczęki! '''LeBron: '''Wszystko dla fanów... E, chce ktoś robić za ciężar? ''Dziewczyny oprócz Nazz i Sierry (której tu nie ma) wręcz rzuciły się na niego, LeBron padł na podłogę. 'Dakota: '''Ja! '''Heather: '''Nie, ja! '''Courtney: '''Byłam pierwsza! '''LeBron: '''Wolniej... Cholera, moje plecy... ''Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi dziewczyn Heather zepchnęła je z LeBrona i sama stanęła na jego plecach i pokazała innym dziewczynom język. 'Heather: '''I co? (pokój zwierzeń)'Dakota: 'Heather tego pożałuje! '''Courtney: '''To nie fair! '''LeBron: 'Życie jest nie fair. (zaczął robić pompki) Courtney wchodzi na swoje łóżko (które jest na górze), ale się potyka i spada. Łapie ją Brat Eddy'ego. 'Courtney: '''O, dzięki! '''Brat Eddy'ego: '''Ee, nie ma sprawy... (pokój zwierzeń)'Nazz: 'Coś tu się już kroi! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Eddy: 'Mój brat jest zakochany? Przecież on nie ma uczuć... ''Wchodzi Chris z megafonem. '''Chris (megafon): ZADANIE! RUSZYĆ SWOJE TYŁKI! LeBron: 'MOŻESZ TROSZKĘ GŁOŚNIEJ?! BO NIE SŁYSZAŁEM! ''Chris marszczy brwi i wychodzi. Zadanie cz.1 Drużyny są w porcie. 'Chris: '''Czekamy już kupę czasu, ale jedzenia wciąż nie ma. Ostatni sygnał z GPS-u był na Wyyyyyyyyspie Kości. '''Owen: '''Powiedz, że nie będziemy tam płynąć! '''Chris: '''Bingo! ''Przychodzi Chef z ekranem, pojawia się na nim plan Wyspy Kości. 'Chris: '''Oto Wyspa Kości. '''Scott: '''Wooow, nie wiedziałem... '''Chris: '''Ostatni sygnał został wysłany centralnie po środku wyspy. ''Pokazuje im palcem środek wyspy. '''Chris: Musicie znaleźć worki z jedzeniem i najlepiej kierowcą, wrócić na Wawanakwę i coś zrobić z tego jedzenia. Jedno danie, które ja ocenię. Popłyniecie tam dwuosobowymi kajakami. Macie szczęście, że słoneczko grzeje. Niebo się zachmurza i zaczyna padać deszcz, grad i śnieg jednocześnie. Chris: 'Widzicie? Jeszcze lepiej! ''Jęk zawodu. 'Chris: '''Marsz do kajaków. Inaczej mnie pozwą! ''Poszli do kajaków. 'Edd: '''Eddy, będziesz ze mną w kajaku? '''Eddy: '''Niech ci będzie, skarpeta. '''Ed: '''O, Eddy, a ja też mogę? '''Eddy: '''To są dwuosobowe kajaki, idioto... '''Ed: '''A, dobra... to ja popłynę z panem kanapka z masłem! ''Ed wyciąga z kieszeni czarny chleb z namalowanym uśmieszkiem z masła. 'Ed: '''Co mówisz, panie kanapko z masłem? Oczywiście, że z tobą popłynę! (pobiegł na kajak) ''Przechodzą też Kevin i Nazz. 'Nazz: '''Kevin, płyniemy razem? '''Kevin: '''No masz! ''LeBron podchodzi do Eda. 'LeBron: '''Ed, widzę, że nie masz pary. Mogę się dosiąść? '''Ed: '''Mnie i panowi kanapce z masłem przyda się towarzystwo! ''LeBron wchodzi na kajak Eda. 'LeBron: '''Więc płyniemy. ''Wziął wiosła i popłynęli. Później, ostatni przechodzą Alejandro i Heather. '''Alejandro: Więc wygląda na to, że płyniesz ze mną, amor? Heather: 'Zapomniałeś, że z tobą zerwałam tydzień temu? '''Alejandro: '''Na pewno? ''Zrywa koszulę, jednak na Heather nie robi tego wrażenia. 'Alejandro: '''Co nie zmienia faktu, że musisz płynąć ze mną. '''Heather: '''Niech ci będzie... ''Kajak Duncana i Scotta. 'Scott: '''Słuchaj, Duncan. Wiem, że to początek sezonu, ale wkrótce możemy zostać wywaleni. Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Duncan: '''Zapomnij. '''Scott: '''Ale pomyśl! Wkrótce możemy przegrać a my będziemi największymi celami! Na pewno nie chcesz być wylany? '''Duncan: '''W sumie to całkiem niegłupi pomysł. '''Scott: '''Wiedziałem, że jesteś mądry! (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Nie mówcie mi, że on się na to nabrał? Przecież... (pokój zwierzeń)'Scott: '...to oczywiste, że wywalę go pierwszego! ''Kajak Eda i LeBrona. 'Ed: '(przytula się do pana kanapki z masłem) Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę! I wygram to i cały świat będzie miał dużo masła! (pokój zwierzeń)'Chef: '(chlip, chlip) Masła. (rozpłakuje się) (pokój zwierzeń)'LeBron: '''Gdy będziemy wracać, przypomnijcie mi, żeby nie iść do jego kajaka. On chyba dobrze się bawi ze swoim panem kanapka. ''LeBron przyśpieszył. DZING! 'Scott: '''Jaja sobie robisz? '''Chris: '''Uwaga, oto Morska Szanta 2! Nie musicie WSZYSCY śpiewać, bo zajmiecie nam czas antenowy. Jest was strasznie dużo. Duncan, ty musisz! ''Totalna Porażka: Ed, Edd i Eddy - Morska Szanta 2 ''Eddy: Płyniemy sobie, delfin jest, rekin krwiożerczy też!'' ''Heather: Jakby tego było mało pada śnieg i deszcz.'' ''Edd: Choć rekin wygląda źle, to we wnętrzu dobry jest!'' ''Kevin: Tak w to wierzę, jak w to, że niski jest Everest.'' ''Gwen: A ja wciąż nie wierzę, że znajdziemy tam jedzenie.'' ''LeBron: Prawie dopływamy, będziemy w oka mgnienie.'' ''Nazz: Może dopływamy, ale rozbijemy się o skały!'' ''Courtney:'' Są skały, ale nie będziemy się tu bały. ''Duncan: Parę razy mnie zmuszałeś, to mój ostatni wers.'' ''Rolf: Duncan nie śpiewa, oznacza, że frajerem jest.'' ''Duncan: Lepiej uważaj ze słowami, bo zabiję cię!'' ''Rolf: Nie zrobisz tego, prędzej sam zabiję się.'' ''Cody: ''''Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale na prawdę się rozwalimy! ''Sierra: (wskakuje na kajak Cody'ego) Obronię cię, nawet, gdy będzie koniec świata, wszyscy zginą, my świat zaludnimy!'' ''B: Nawet ja przed końcem życia zaśpiewam!'' ''Heather: Nie wierzę on coś... powiedział!'' ''Ann Marie: Jakbym tego nie wiedziała, na koniec życia zabiję tą rudą idiotkę!'' (o Zoey) ''Mike: Nie martw się Zoey, ja cię obronię, mam tu przecież... eee, szczotkę.'' ''LeBron: Lepiej się pośpieszcie, bo ja już dopłynąłem.'' ''Alejandro (chrypkim głosem): A ja chyba przez ten chłodny klimat chyba schrypnąłem.'' Koniec piosenki! ^^ LeBron czeka na swoją drużynę i przesuwa swój kajak na ląd. Dopływają Brat Eddy'ego i Courtney. 'LeBron: '''Szybciej, szybciej. '''Brat Eddy'ego: '''To ty tu jesteś sportowiec, jesteś bardziej wysportowany. Nie potrafię za tobą nadążyć. ''LeBron przewraca oczami. Zadanie cz.2 Smaczne Ryby (w całości) szukają rozbitej ciężarówki i jej kierowcy. Kamera jest przybliżona do twarzy LeBrona i niczego poza nią nie widać. 'LeBron: '''Wiem, że nie chcesz się zmęczyć, oraz jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie i powinniśmy się wspierać, ale powiedz mi jedno... ''Oddalenie od twarzy i widać LeBrona w całości. 'LeBron: '''Musisz siedzieć na mojej głowie? '''Eddy: '(siedząc na głowie LeBrona) Nie! 'LeBron: '''Tylko weź mi się tutaj teraz nie zesraj... ''Śmiech. 'Sierra: '''LUDZIE! JA MUSZĘ BYĆ W TEJ CHWILI Z CODYM! Co jeśli spotkają go wielkie bobry jak te w 9 odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki?! MUSZĘ GO WTEDY OBRONIĆ! (płaaaacz) '''Courtney: '''Czy może ktoś ją przymknąć?! '''Edd: '''Sierra, spokojnie. Cody'emu nic się nie stanie. '''Sierra: '(chlip, chlip) Tak myślisz? 'Edd: '''Owszem! Szanse są- ''Natrafia na zmutowanego bobra. 'Edd: '''STUPROCENTOWE! ''Uciekają. Kamera przenosi się do Tłustych Hamburgerów. 'Ann Marie: '''Szybciej, muszę wrócić do domku i pomalować paznokcie. '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem czy widzisz, ale sama tutaj nie pomagasz. '''Ann Marie: '''Co mnie to obchodzi? To ja tu jestem królową i wy macie robić to, co ja chcę. ''Ann Marie z powodu nieuwagi potyka się i trafia w błoto. 'Ann Marie: '''Moja nowa bluzka! I spodnie! I MOJE WŁOSY! ''Zaczyna biegać dookoła drąc się. 'Duncan: '''Zamknij się! ''Duncan przez przypadek kopie coś. Okazuje się to... kierowca ciężarówki. Nieprzytomny. 'Duncan: '''Znalazłem tego frajera! O, a tam ciężarówka! ''Pokazuje na przewróconą do góry nogami ciężarówkę. B ustawia ciężarówkę do normalnej pozycji i pokazuje innym "włazić". Ci wchodzą i jakoś odjeżdżają. Smaczne Ryby uciekają przed bobrami, przejeżdża obok nich ciężarówka. Edd łapie się zderzaka, Eddy jego nóg, Ed nóg Eddy'ego i tak dalej cała drużyna. Wszyscy ciągnęli się po błocie. 'Dakota: '''FUUU! BŁOTO! '''LeBron: '''Ja PIERDOLEEEEEEEEEĘ! ''Wkrótce docierają na plażę. B i Duncan wpychają ciężarówkę na kajak, który o mało nie tonie i odpływają. Ryby zostają "na lodzie". 'Dakota: '''Jak ja wyglądam?! To jest... jest... NIEWYBACZALNE! Zabiję tego, kto ustala pogodę! I MCLEANA! ''Wskoczyła na kajak i odpłynęła szybciej niż wymyślisz. 'Brat Eddy'ego: '''Wow... to było dobre. '''Courtney: '''Chciałabym zauważyć, że my też powinniśmy się ruszyć! ''Więc wszyscy wbiegli na swoje kajaki i ruszyli. Zadanie cz.3 Wszyscy dotarli. Dakota chciała się rzucić na Chrisa, ale Chef ją trzymał. 'Zoey: '''Więc jaka jest nagroda? '''Chris: '''Jaka nagroda? Czy ja coś mówiłem o nagrodzie? '''Tłuste Hamburgery: '''CO?! '''Chris: '''Macie jedzenie. Macie do dostępu kuchnię. Ruszyć tyłki do zrobienia mi czegoś smacznego i jadalnego. I TO MIGIEM! ''Tłuste Hamburgery zastanawiają się w swojej kuchni co zrobić. Wkrótce na pomysł wpada Mike. 'Mike: '''Mam pomysł... zrobimy coś heroicznego... pysznego, godnego największego mistrza... to coś będzie niesamowite... skomplikowane... Wręcz niemożliwe... czy aby? Teraz już nie... Nasza drużyna stworzy coś wielkiego... A będzie to... ''Wizja urwana i kamera przenosi się do kuchni Smacznych Ryb. 'Eddy: '''Wieeeeęc? '''Edd: '''Co zrobimy? '''Ed: '''O, ja mam pomysł! Tort czekoladowy! '''Courtney: '''Ej, to całkiem dobry pomysł. '''LeBron: '''Zajmę się polewą... '''Sierra: '''A ja resztą... '''Ed: '''A ja wezmę ślub z panem kanapka z masłem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ed: 'Czy ty, Edzie Brown, bierzesz sobie tego tu obecnego pana kanapka z masłem za żonę? Zadanie cz.4 - degustacja (sorki za jakże długą poprzednią część zadania, ale nie miałem pomysłu) ''Chris czeka przy stole czekając na drużyny. Wkrótce przychodzi drużyna Smacznych Ryb ze swoim tortem, który serwuje Johnny. 'Johnny: '''Pyszny tort czekoladowy dla prowadzącego! '''Chris: '(zjada kawałek) No, całkiem dobry! Dam 8 punktów. Wyciąga jakąś tabliczkę jak w Tańcu z Gwiazdami z literą "8". 'Chris: '''Tłuste Hamburgery! Pora na was! ''Przychodzi Mike w mroku trzymając talerz z "czymś heroicznym". Póki co kamera skierowana jest tylko na jego nogi. 'Mike: '''Zrobiliśmy coś heroicznego... pysznego, godnego największego mistrza... to coś będzie niesamowite... skomplikowane... Wręcz niemożliwe... czy aby? Teraz już nie... Nasza drużyna stworzyła coś wielkiego... a jest to... ''Kładzie talerz na stole, a na nim... 'Mike: '''Parówka z keczupem! ''Chris pada głową na stół. '''Chris: To jest to coś "heroicznego"?.. Mike: 'Tak... zostało stworzone... z pomocą Bogów. ''Chris bierze gryza. 'Chris: '''Niby dobre, ale za proste. Daję wam dwa punkty, co oznacza, że spotkacie się na ceremonii. Przed ceremonią; domek Tłustych Hamburgerów ''Scott i Duncan rozmawiają sami w domku. 'Duncan: '''Więc jaki jest twój plan? Kogo chcesz wywalić? '''Scott: '''Zapewne *******, wkurza mnie jak nie wiem co. '''Duncan: '''Zgodzę się z tobą. Musi odejść. '''Scott: '''Nie przekonam do tego Zoey i Mike'a. Oni mnie nienawidzą. Ty to zrób. '''Duncan: '''Jasne. ''Wychodzi. Port Mike i Zoey siedzą sobie przy brzegu. Przychodzi Duncan. 'Duncan: '''Ludzie, was też wkurza *******? '''Mike i Zoey: '''I to jak! '''Duncan: 'Świetnie! Tak więc odejdzie, jeśli tak zagłosujecie. 'Mike: '''I co ty na to Zoey? '''Zoey: '''Zgodzę się. '''Duncan: '''W dodatku jeszcze to, że Mike dzisiaj lekko zawalił wyzwanie i może wylecieć! '''Mike: '''Faktycznie... ej, ja nie chcę wylecieć! Zgoda, Duncan! '''Duncan: '''Wiedziałem, że dobrze zdecydujecie. ''Odszedł. Ceremonia 'Chris: '''A o to symbol przetrwania! Plasterek ananasa! Dzisiaj pierwsi otrzymują go: *Duncan *Scott *DJ *Zoey *Cody *Lilka *Mańka *Majka *Gwen '''Chris: '''Zagrożeni to Mike i Ann Marie. A ostatniego plasterka otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Chris: '''MIKE! Ann Marie, twoje divostwo nie przydało się tutaj. '''Ann Marie: '''Wiecie co? Mam to gdzieś? Nie obchodzi mnie ten program... żałosny... i żałosny prowadzący. Ogólnie, WSZYSCY, JESTEŚCIE TĘPYMI- ''SRU! W miejscu, gdzie stała Ann Marie nastąpił wybuch, a ona poszybowała w powietrzu. '''Chris: To był kuchenny odcinek! A jaki będzie następny! Przekonacie się w Totalnej! Porażce! Ed, Edd i Eddy! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki TP: Ed, Ed i Eddy